Merry Christmas
by Angela Aprilia
Summary: Bagaimana ya Natal di Manor House? Inilah Natal ala Kuroshitsuji! First Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Mind to RnR?


Hohohoho!

Merry Christmas for All!

Fic ini di-publish untuk memperingati hari natal, dan ini merupakan fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Okeh setop bacotnya.

Ini dia natal di Manor House, enjoy!

* * *

"**Merry Christmas"**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Jeng Yana Toboso

Genre: Family/ General

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, gaje poreper, Fic ini lebih ke agama Katolik/ Kristen, tapi, kalau memang pengen baca, agama lain pun nggak apa-apa, bukan bermaksud mengejek agama lain yang bukan Katolik/ Kristen.

Soundtrack: _**We Wish You A Merry Christmas, O Holy Night

* * *

**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas…**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas…**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas…**_

_**And a Happy New Year!**_

_**Good tidings we bring to you and your kin**_

_**Good tidings for Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

Terdengar alunan lagu _**We Wish You A Merry Christmas **_di sebuah Manor House megah yang merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, Phantomhive. Manor House itu di-kepala keluargai oleh seorang anak berusia 13 tahun bernama, (Earl) Ciel Phantomhive. Karena kejadian kebakaran yang tragis, seluruh keluarganya meninggal. Ia mempunyai seorang _**'Butler Iblis' **_bernama Sebastian Michaelis yang siap membantu pekerjannya sebagai _**'Anjing Penjaga Ratu'**_.

Ya, Manor House itu sedang merayakan Hari Natal, Hari Natal jatuh pada tanggal 25 Desember yang bercuaca terselimuti putih-putih alias turun salju dan merupakan hari raya besar bagi umat Katolik ataupun Kristen karena, Yesus Kristus Sang Juruselamat telah lahir dan datang ke dunia. Hari Natal ini disimbolkan dengan adanya Pohon Natal yang berhiaskan gantungan _**Ginger Snap **_atau Kue Jahe dalam bahasa Indonesia, bola-bola warna-warni, malaikat, dan lampu-lampu kelap-keliap warna-warni. Pada Hari Natal ini biasanya ditandai dengan bertukar hadiah antara teman dan anggota keluarga serta datangnya _**Santa Claus**_ atau Sinterklas.

Begitu juga dengan keluarga Phantomhive, tak ketinggalan, pagi-pagi benar tanggal 24 Desember sebelum hari Natal semua keluarga ini sudah bangun, ya kecuali sang kepala keluarga sekaligus majikan, (Earl) Ciel Phantomhive (kita panggil Ciel aja ya). Sang maid Maylene, menyetel lagu _**We Wish You A Merry Christmas **_tersebut di CD Player dan menghiasi pohon natal, keluarga Phantomhive boleh dong memasang pohon natal. Sang koki, Bardroy menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk menyambut natal (belum natal loh, baru tanggal 24 Desember , ceritanya), ia juga akan menyiapkan Ginger Snap untuk digantung di Pohon Natal ataupun dimakan sebagai cemilan untuk dimakan bersama Teh spesial buatan Sang Butler, Sebastian. Sang gardener, Finny, membersihkan salju-salju yang ada di pohon-pohon, dan menata taman se-indah mungkin.

Tapi, keadaan rumah Manor House yang tanpa keributan bukanlah hal biasa, maka…

"PRANG!"

"BUUUUMMMM!"

"KRAAAK!"

3 bunyi itu membuat Sebastian mendatangi ketiga makhluk aneh itu.

Pertama-tama sang maid, Maylene.

"Ta-tangan saya licin jadi ketika memegang gantungan bola kaca ini… Bola kaca ini jatuh… Maaf kan saya! Maaf!" kata si maid membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Kedua, sang brokol-, maksud saya, sang koki, Bard yang rambutnya udah kayak brokoli.

"Yaah, maaf. Tadi aku memanggang daging dengan Flamethrower, kukira lebih cepat matang, taunya meledak dan gosong, " jawab Bard santai.

Ketiga, sang gardener, Finny.

"Maaf! Waktu itu tiba-tiba aku tersandung lalu menabrak pohon jadinya pohonnya tumbang! Maaf yaaaaaaa! Maaf!" kata Finny meminta maaf.

"..."

"Finny, dia marah… Bagaimana ini…" kata Maylene kepada Finny.

"Sudahlah. Bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Persiapkan semuanya untuk Natal besok," kata Sebastian lalu pergi.

"Baik!" kata Maylene, Bard, dan Finny bersama-sama.

"Hm… Sudah jam 8, saya harus membangunkan Tuan Muda," butler itu pun pergi ke kamar sang majikan.

* * *

DREGDRDREDEG, BUM, CIIIT, DUARRR! Lho? Maaf, Author yang gaje ini salah, harusnya…

DREGDRDREDEG… Suara kereta makan (bener gak yaa?) terheti di samping ranjang seorang anak kecil, itulah (Earl) Ciel Phantomhive.

"Tuan Muda… Tuan Muda…" butler itu membangunkannya.

"Nggghhh…" ia mulai terbangun.

"Pagi, Tuan Muda, Early Morning Tea kali ini seperti biasa Ceylon Tea dan Scone kesukaan anda," kata Sebastian tersenyum kepada Tuan Muda-nya itu.

"Jadwal hari ini?" kata Ciel mengambil Ceylon Tea-nya.

"Hari ini, jam 11 pagi nanti Marchioness Middleford dan Lady Elizabeth Middleford akan datang, lalu, besok anda harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk merayakan Natal di sini," jelas Sebastian.

"Hm? Di sini?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, Ratu yang bilang begitu suratnya dikirim tadi pagi sekitar jam 6," jelas Sebastian.

"Bisa kulihat surat-nya?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu, ini" jawab Sebastian sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop dari saku bajunya.

Isi surat itu…

' **Hai, Ciel! Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu!**

**Besok adalah Hari Natal, ya!**

**Karena itu aku ingin kau membuat pesta Natal di rumahmu!**

**Nanti aku juga akan mengundang yang lain! '**

"Aah, isi surat Ratu selalu begitu, mendadak," kata Ciel.

"Hahaha… Nah sekarang Tuan Muda bisa mandi, saya sudah siapkan air panasnya, nanti Franchioness dan Lady Elizabeth keburu datang lho, biasanya kan mereka datang lebih cepat…" saran Sebastian.

"Ya, ya…"

Lalu, Ciel pun mandi dan siap-siap.

* * *

Tepat jam 9, seperti yang diperkirakan Sebastian, Marchioness dan Lady Elizabeth pun datang ke Manor House tersebut.

"CIEEEEEELLLLLL! _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_" teriak tunangan Ciel, Elizabeth atau panggilan akrabnya Lizzy, yang datang-datang langsung memeluk Ciel.

"Natal-nya kan besok, Lizzy…" kata Ciel.

"Nggak apa apa! Beda 1 hari gitu kok!" balas Lizzie.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Lizzie, sakit nih,"

"Nggak mau!"

"Lepaskan…"

"Nggak ah soalnya Ciel imut!"

"Lizzie…"

"Lizzie! Kenapa kamu tidak member salam dulu, itu tidak sopan! Ibu kan sudah bilang kalau bertamu, harus member salam dulu! Sebagai bangsawan kita harus menjaga sopan santun kita!" kata sang Ibu langsung karena melihat kelakuan anaknya, yang tak lain adalah Marchioness Middleford.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Ibunda!" kata Lizzy langsung.

"Selamat pagiii, Ciel!"

"Hahh… Ya selamat pagi…"

"Ciel, akan diadakan pesta Natal di rumahmu besok kan?" tanya Marchioness.

"Ya, aku sudah diberitahukan oleh Sebastian tentang itu," balas Ciel.

"Ah! O iya, Ciel, hadiah Natal-mu juga sudah ada lhooo! Tenang saja!" kata Lizzy.

"Aku tak butuh itu,"

"Ayolah Ciel jangan begitu!"

"…"

"Ah. Selamat datang, Marchioness, Lady Elizabeth," kata Sebastian menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Oh. Hai muka mesum, mukamu itu seperti biasa ya,"

"A-Apa muka saya semesum itu ya…"

"Haah. Sudahlah,"

"Semuanya, silahkan masuk," Sebastian mempersilahkan mereka.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam lamanya mereka mengobrol dan entah-apa-yang-mereka-bicarakan saya juga tidak tahu #PLAKK!

Sementara mereka mengobrol, Lizzie lari ke kereta kuda dan mengambil bungkusan.

"Cieeellll! Pakai ini untuk besok yaahh! Punya Sebastian dan yang lain juga sudah ada!" seru Lizzy sambil memberikan bungkusan itu.

"Ng? Apa ini?"

"Yaa! Lihat saja nanti! Ibunda, kita pulang sekarang ya?" kata Lizzy.

"Ya. Earl, kami pamit dulu,"

"…"

Marchioness dan Lizzy pun pulang.

* * *

Malam pun tiba.

Di ruang para pelayan,

"Besok pakai baju apa ya?" kata Maylene bingung.

"Yang bertema natal!" sahut Finny.

"Aaah, terserah aku tak ada urusan dengan baju," kata Bard.

Di ruangan Ciel,

"Tuan Muda, apakah anda sudah membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Lady Elizabeth tadi pagi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eeh, iya, belum," kata Ciel.

"Hm, sudah kukira, ini Tuan Muda silahkan dibuka," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi pagi.

"Hm? Ada beberapa bungkusan, masing-masing ada nama-namanya," kata Ciel.

"Yang pertama, aku," kata Ciel sambil membuka bungkusan pertama.

BREEEET…

"Oh, baju,"

"EEEH? APA-APAAN BAJU INI? MEMALUKAN!" kata Ciel.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda? Kenapa dengan bajunya?" tanya Sebastian.

"I-ini lihat deh… Topi Santa Claus, baju merah-merah, mirip dengan Santa Claus sekali! Memalukan, Sebastian!" seru Ciel.

"Wah, itu suatu kebetulan! Kita tidak mempunyai baju yang bertema natal untuk pesta besok! Pakai ini saja Tuan Muda!" tiba-tiba Finny teriak.

Ternyata trio makhluk aneh plus Tanaka ini ngintip, pintu ruangan Ciel kebuka sih.

"Finny!" kata Bard dan Maylene memperingati Finny bersamaan.

"Ma-maaf aku keblablasan!" kata Finny.

"Haah, kalian ini ngapain sih?" tanya Ciel.

"Ma-maafkan kami!" kata ketiga-nya bersamaan sementara Tanaka hanya "Hohohoh." saja.

"Betul juga Tuan Muda, sebaiknya kita pakai ini saja lagipula kan lengkap untuk semuanya," kata Sebastian mengusulkan,

"Terserah kalian lah, urusan besok ya besok, sekarang waktunya untukku tidur," kata Ciel pasrah.

"Baikhlah, Tuan Muda, mari saya antar," sahut Sebastian, "…dan kalian… Bubar!" Sebastian menyuruh trio aneh plus Tanaka bubar.

"Ba-baik!" kata 3 orang itu dan langsung pergi, Tanaka pun mengikuti mereka juga.

Sebastian pun mengantar Ciel ke kamarnya.

* * *

Pagi hari dimana Hari Natal jatuh pada hari itu pun tiba.

"Aku harus membangunkan Tuan Muda, sekaligus memberikan hadiah Natal ini," kata Sebastian yang membawa kado dan kereta makan menuju ke kamar Ciel.

"TUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGUUUUUUU SEBASSSTIAAAAANN!" teriak trio makhluk aneh tersebut menghampiri Sebastian, Tanaka mengikuti mereka.

Ternyata masing-masing trio makhluk aneh plus Tanaka membawa 1 kado.

"Kami ikut ke kamar Tuan Muda yaaa!" teriak Finny.

"Bo-boleh ya, Sebastian kami ingin menyerahkan ini," Maylene menunjuk hadiah yang dipegangnya.

"Kami juga bawa kado untuk Tuan Muda, bukan hanya kau saja, Sebastian!" kata Bard menambahkan.

"Hohohohoh,"

"Tidak bisa," Sebastian menolak.

"Ayolaaaaaaah, kami mohooooooooooooooon!"

"Haah," Sebastian mendesah, "Baiklah, hanya sekali ini saja ya!" kata Sebastian mengalah.

"HOREEEEEE!"

"Hohohohoh,"

Maka, mereka berlima pun menuju ke kamar Ciel.

* * *

Di kamar Ciel…

"TUAAAAN MUDAAA! SELAMAT PAGIIIIII!" kata ketiga orang itu.

"Hohohohoh,"

"Shhh… Pelan-pelan!" kata Sebastian menenangkan mereka.

"Aduuuh, ada apa sih, pagi-pagi kok ribut sekali…" kata Ciel yang terbangun karena teriakan trio makhluk aneh tersebut.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, TUAN MUDAAAA!" teriak trio makhluk aneh tersebut.

"Eeh? Kalian kenapa masuk ke sini?"

"Untuk menyerahkan ini! Tidak apa-apa dong!" kata Finny sambil menunjuk ke kado yang dibawanya.

"Hm? Kado? Aku tak membutuhkan itu!"

"Saya juga bawa lho, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian.

"Apa sih! Aku tak butuh itu! Lagipula, kapan kalian membelinya?"

"Tadi malam! Waktu Tuan Muda sudah tidur, kita pergi bersama Sebastian!" kata Finny menerangkan

"Iya, tuh, bahkan Sinterklas sudah bawa hadiahnya langsung untuk Tuan Muda!" kata Bard sambil menunjuk Tanaka yang sedang ber-"Hohohoh," ria seperti Sinterklas.

*sweatdrop*

"Di-dibawah pohon natal juga masih banyak!" seru Maylene bersemangat.

"Kalian itu… Kenapa memberiku barang yang aku tak perlu, hah?" marah Ciel.

"Sudahlah, Tuan Muda, mereka membeli hadiah-hadiah ini hanya untuk membuat Tuan Muda senang dan dapat merasakan kebahagiaan natal, tidak ada salahnya, kan?" kata Sebastian.

"Cih. Terserah kalian saja lah!"

"Saya akan tuangkan teh untuk Tuan Muda sambil membuka kado-nya. Silahkan dimakan _Ginger Snap_-nya, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sopan.

"Nah kalau begitu, Tuan Muda buka hadiah dari kami satu per satu ya!" seru Finny, "pertama, giliran hadiah dariku!" Finny menyerahkan hadiah dengan kertas kado bercorak pohon natal darinya ke Ciel.

BREEEET!

"Eh? Tanah, sekop… Apaan nih?"

"Itu adalah seperangkat alat berkebun yaitu, sekop, lengkap dengan bibit bunga, tanah dan pupuk-nya!" kata Finny bersemangat menerangkan.

"Yaah, terima kasih," kata Ciel berterima kasih.

"Sekarang punya Maylene dulu!" seru Bard.

"A-apa? Ba-baiklah… Silahkan Tuan Muda," kata Maylene sambil menyerahkan hadiah dengan kertas kado garis-garis.

BREEEET!

"Ini… Taplak meja baru dan Tea Set kan?"

"Y-ya, sa-saya memberikan ini karena saya sering mengotori taplak meja dan memecahkan Tea Set, ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya! Maaf!" sahut Maylene.

"Hm, ya, terima kasih,"

"Yooooo! Sekarang giliranku! Ini dia Tuan Muda!" kata Bard sambil menyerahkan hadiah dengan kertas kado bercorak polkadot.

BREEEET!

"Yaa! Itulah seperangkat alat memasak yang terdiri dari panci, tefflon, penggorengan, sudip, delelel! Lengkap dengan buku resep-nya!" seru Bard dengan semangat.

"? Yang jelas terima kasih," jawab Ciel.

Aneh-aneh aja ya kado dari mereka.

"Hohohoh,"

Siapa niiiihhhh? Tanaka! Yap, sekarang giliran Tanaka member hadiah. Lalu Tanaka pun menyerahkan hadiah dengan kertas kado bercorak Sinterklas.

BREEET!

"Waah! Apa tuh?" kata Finny penasaran, Bard, Maylene dan Sebastian pun penasaran, lalu mendekat ke hadiah yang diberikan Tanaka.

"WAAAAH! GELAS TEH!" kata Finny.

"Hohohoh,"

"Terima kasih, Tanaka-san,"

"Hohohoh,"

"Dan Tuan Muda, ini hadiah dari saya, saya harap Tuan Muda senang dengan hadiah ini," kata Sebastian membungkuk lalu menyerahkan hadiah dengan kertas kado warna merah polos.

BREEEET!

"Eeeh? Kotak?" kata Ciel heran.

Lalu Ciel pun membuka kotak itu.

Yang lain pun mendekat karena penasaran.

"Ooooh! Penutup mata baru!" kata Bard.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian," kata Ciel.

"Tidak masalah, My Lord," jawab Sebastian, "Nah, semuanya, mari kita bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, bersihkan semua yang berdebu, rapikan yang berantakan, kita mulai!"

"Eh, eh hadiah yang di pohon natal belum dibuka…" sahut Finny.

"Haah," Sebastian mendesah, "Sudah tak ada waktu lagi Finny, kita harus segera mempersiapkan semuanya untuk nanti malam,"

"Yes, Sir!" jawab trio makhluk aneh tersebut.

"Hohohoh,"

"… Tunggu apalagi? Cepat keluar dari sini dan bersiap-siap!" perintah Sebastian kepada trio makhluk aneh.

"Ba-baik!"

Trio makhluk aneh plus Tanaka pun keluar.

"Tuan Muda, saatnya untuk mandi, air panas untuk anda sudah saya persiapkan," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,"

* * *

Malam natal yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, pesta natal akan segera diselenggarakan, keadaan Manor House tampak ramai karena para tamu sudah berdatangan.

Sang kepala keluarga sudah bersiap-siap termasuk para pelayan, Bard sudah menyiapkan masakan terenak, Maylene sudah menghias Manor House dengan hiasan tema Natal dan merapikan Manor House, Finny sudah membersihkan salju yang ada di pohon-pohon dan menata taman se-indah mungkin, semua persiapan selesai sudah!

Tapi, sang penyelenggara acara, Ratu Victoria belum datang juga, kemana yaah?

Biarin aja deh tuh orang ntar juga dateng. #PLAKK!

Ciel pun menyambut para penjambre-maksud saya tamu undangan.

"CIEELLLLL! Hee, kau memakai baju yang kuberikan kemarin! Imut deeh! Oh iya, ini untukmu yaah!" kata Lizzie sambil menyerahkan hadiah yang dipegangnya.

"Ah… Iya, terima kasih, Lizzie," kata Ciel.

Lalu yang lain pun menyusul.

"Hai Cieeelllll! Apa kabaaaarrrr!" sahut seseorang.

"So-soma? Kok kamu bisa kesini? Bukannya kamu sudah pulang ke India?" tanya Ciel kaget.

"Aku kan dapet undangan dari Ratu… begitu aku lihat tempat pesta-nya di rumahmu tentu saja aku akan datang! Hahaha!" kata Soma, "Oh ya, ambil ini Ciel! Hadiah natal untukmu!" Soma menyerahkan hadiahh kepada Ciel.

"Sebastian masukkan ini ke dalam," perintah Ciel.

"Baik,"

"Aaaah! Hai Ciel!" sapa seseorang lagi.

"Lao?"

"Yohoho! Ini untukmu!" Lao menyerahkan hadiah natal yang ia bawa(lagi).

"Ah. Terima kasih,"

"Yak, bawa masuk ke sini!" kata seseorang memerintah.

"He? Siapa tuh? Ah! Undertaker!" Ciel cengo.

"Hai, Ciel! Ini untukmu!"

"?"

"Letakkan di sini,"

*sweatdrop*

Apakah itu?

"Nah, Ciel! Ini Peti Mati untukmu!" kata Undertaker.

"Bodoh! Untuk apaan nih? Kau kira aku sudah mati apah?" marah Ciel, sebagian tamu menengok ke Te Ka Pe.

"Yaah, untuk jaga-jaga,"

"Heerrrgghhh, terserah, terima kasih," Ciel pasrah.

"Hihihihihi…"

Tinggal sang Ratu, mana yah?

"Halo, Ciel!," Sang Ratu yang baru dipertanyakan keberadaannya pun datang, panjang umuuuur!

"Ah! Ratu!"

"Ini, sesuai janjiku!" kata Ratu sambil menyerahkan hadiah pada Ciel.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ratu!" kata Ciel.

"Nah karena Ratu sudah datang mari masuk dan langsung menyantap hidangan," kata Sebastian mempersilahkan.

Makan-makan pun dimulai, enak yah, ngiler saya liat makanannya. #PLAKK!

* * *

Setelah pesta menyambut Natal selesai, Ciel menyempatkan diri membuka kado satu per satu sebelum tidur ditemani oleh Sebastian.

Harusnya sih gosok gigi sebelum tidur. *gak nyambung

"Yang ini, dari Lizzie…"

BREEEET!

"Oh, jaket,"

"Yang ini, dari Soma,"

BREEEET!

"Hee? Buku resep masak Kare?"

"Yang ini, dari Lao,"

BREEEET!

"…"

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"O-obat penambah tinggi buatan Cina…" kata Ciel sweatdrop.

"Haha…"

"Yang ini dari… Ah tidak penting," (hadiah dari Undertaker, peti mati)

"Yang ini dari Ratu Victoria,"

BREEEET!

"Wah, tongkat baru,"

"Sepertinya hadiah Natal kali ini lumayan ya…"

"Ya…"

"Sebastian, aku mau tidur sekarang… Hoaaaaammm…" kata Ciel sambil menguap.

"Yes, My Lord."

_**O Holy Night the star are brightly shining**_

_**It is the night of the dear Saviors birth**_

_**Long lay the word in sin and error pinning**_

_**Till he appeared and the soul felt his worth**_

_**A thrill of hope the weary of rejoices**_

_**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn...**_

_**Fall on your knees a hear the angel voices**_

_**O night divine O night when Christ was born**_

_**O nght divine O night O night divine...  
**_

=END=

* * *

Aaaaaah!

Selesai!

Pertama kali aku bikin fic seperti ini! Lebih dari 3,000 kata! Ya~Ha!

Anyway, thanks to: Kaitou 13 (makasih idenya!).

Akhir kata… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
